dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ayano Go
Perfil thumb|250px|Ayano Go *'Nombre:' 綾野 剛 (あやの ごう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ayano Go *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Gifu, Japón *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Tristone Entertainment Dramas *Hagetaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) *Kounodori 2 (TBS, 2017) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun 3 (TBS-MBS, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) ep.7 *Takayuki Yamada in Tokyo-to Kita-ku Akabane (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) *Rongu Guddobai (NHK, 2014) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun 2 (TBS-MBS, 2014) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) *Saikou no Rikon SP (Fuji TV, 2014) *Daburu Miningu Yes or No？ (Fuji TV,2013) *Link (WOWOW, 2013) *Soratobu Kouhoushitsu (TBS, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK,2013) *Saikou no Rikon (Fuji TV,2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) ep. 5-6,10 *Cleopatra na Onnatachi (NTV, 2012) *Kaitakushatachi (NHK, 2012) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) ep.7 *Shitamachi Rocket (WOWOW, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Heaven's Flower (TBS, 2011) *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) *GOLD (Fuji-TV, 2010) *Mother (NTV, 2010) *Smile (TBS, 2009) *Inugoe (TVS, 2006) *Kamen Rider 555 (TV Asahi, 2003) Películas * Heisa Byoutou (2019) * The Promised Land (2019) * Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) * Ajin: Demi-Human (2017) * Mukoku (2017) * The Last Recipe (2017) * Shinjuku Swan 2 (2017) * Yamikin Ushijima-kun - The final (2016) * Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part3 (2016) * Twisted Justice (2016) * The Bride of Rip Van Winkle (2016) * Anger (2016) * 64: Part 2 (2016) * 64: Part I (2016) * The Big Bee (2015) * Tenku no Hachi (2015) * Piece of Cake (2015) * S: The Last Policeman: Recovery of Our Future (2015) * Shinjuku Swan (2015) * That's It (2015) * Lupin the Third (2014) * Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part2 (2014) * The Snow White Murder Case (2014) * The Light Shine Only There (2014) * Shanidaru no Hana (2013) * Gatchaman (2013) * Natsu no Owari (2013) * Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) * The Tang of Lemon -Tatoeba Remon- (2012) * I Have To Buy New Shoes (2012) * Sono Yoru no Samurai (2012) * Rurouni Kenshin (2012) * Helter Skelter (2012) * Hasami (2012) * In a Lonely Planet -Kodokuna Wakusei- (2011) * Usagi Drop (2011) * Azemichi no Dandy (2011) * GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) * Gantz (2011) * Surely Someday (2010) * Shibuya (2010) * Electronic Girl (2009) * Tajomaru (2009) * Crows Zero 2 (2009) * Naoko (2008) * Be a Man! Samurai School (2008) * Sumire ningyo (2008) * Aquarian Age (2008) * Gekijo-ban akuerion (2007) * Life (2007) * Have a Nice Day (2006) * Woman Transformation (2006) * Valley of Flowers (2006) * Inugoe: Happy Dog Paws (2006) * Inugoe (2006) * NANA (2005) * Nibanme no kanojo (2004) * Black Kiss -Shinkuronishiti- (2004) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3x74 *Arashi ni Shiyagare (NTV, 2010) *Shabekuri 007 (NTV, 2008) *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Oshareism (NTV, 2005) Anuncios *'2018:' Alcon-contact *'2017:' Honda "FIT" *'2016:' Lottery *'2015:' NTT DoCoMo *'2015:' Asahi Food & Healthcare *'2014:' Intelligence DODA *'2014: Shueisha *'''2013: SUNTORY *'2013:' ARROWS UNITED *'2013:' DAIHATSU TANTO CUSTOM *'2013-2014:' Tokyo Gas *'2012:' UNIQLO *'2012:' SUNTORY All free *'2009:' JP Japan postal *'2008:' Heiankaku Marielle *'2004:' Japanese Red Cross Society Videos Musicales *Keisuke Kuwata (桑田佳祐) - Yin Yang (2013) *Motohiro Hata (秦基博) - Metro Film / メトロ・フィルム (2010) *MEG - PARIS (2010) *Q;indivi＋Yusuke Chiba (チバユウスケ) - ACACIA; (2010) *Maki Ohguro (大黒摩季) - IT'S ALL RIGHT (2010) Premios *'2016 The 41st Hochi Film Award:' Mejor actor secundario *'2016 The 15th New York Asian Film Festival:' Rising Star Award *'2015 7th TAMA Film Awards: '"Mejor actor" por Shinjuku Swan, Piece of Cake y Tenku no Hachi. *'2015 24th Japanese Film Critics Awards:' "Mejor actor". *'2015 Osaka Cinema Festival:' "Mejor actor". *'2014 29th Takasaki Film Festival:' "Mejor actor". *'2014 88th Kinema Junpo Best Ten:' "Mejor actor" por The Snow White Murder Case y The Light Shine Only There. *'2014 36th Yokohama Film Festival:' "Mejor actor" por The Light Shine Only There. *'2014 69th Mainichi Film Award:' "Mejor actor" por The Light Shine Only There. *'2014 22nd Hashida Award:' "Newcomer Award". *'2014 38th Elan D'or Awards:' "Newcomer Award" por Amachan . *'2013 37th Japan Academy Award:' "Rookie Actor Award" por Yokomichi Yonosuke y Natsu no Owari. *'2013 Tokyo Drama Awards: '"Mejor actor secundario" por Saikou no Rikon Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Fotografía, ver películas, tocar la guitarra y el atletismo. *Le gusta la tarta de frutilla. *Ganó el torneo de atletismo de 800 metros de la prefectura en la categoría junior, subcampeón en la categoría senior. Enlaces *Perfil (Tristone) *Sitio Oficial (Tristone) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ayano_Go04.jpg Ayano_Go05.jpg Ayano_Go06.jpg Ayano Go07.jpg.jpg Ayano_Go08.jpg Ayano_Go11.jpg Ayano_Go13.jpg Ayano_Go16.jpg Categoría:Tristone Entertainment Categoría:JActor